


Two Times Newt's Friends Realized Something Was Up

by itsveryhardtoexplain



Series: Obscurus!Newt [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: 3 times, Backstory, Gen, Obscural!Newt, Sad Newt, You should probably read the other thing I wrote before readign this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8616337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsveryhardtoexplain/pseuds/itsveryhardtoexplain
Summary: And One Time One Didn't.
Or When Everyone Realized Newt Was an Obscurus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Read This is an AU idea that I like but will probably never write first.

Queenie recognizes Newt. She’s thinking, but can’t quite place where. She’s laying on her bed, in the dark, glaring at the ceiling. Where has she seen him before. She thinks it was a picture. Yes! And he wasn’t looking at the camera, in the same way he doesn’t really look at people either. He looked at the ground until the end when he just barely glances up, glaring at whoever is behind the camera. Where was that?

A-ha! 

A wanted poster. She remembers thinking it peculiar both that he was so young and that a name wasn’t listed. He was just stated to be N-001, a child with uncontrollable magical abilities. 

Queenie jerked up in bed and then cringed. She glanced over at Tina, only to find her sleeping like a rock. Newt is a wanted man! But that photo was taken years ago, why?

Many questions swirled in her head, but it was that moment that Queenie realized she couldn’t feel Newt’s and Jacob’s minds in the next room. 

“Tina!”

* * *

 

Jacob realizes something’s up in stages. After descending into the case and Watching Newt work he realizes that he’s not using a wand like the girls were. He simply gestured, silently, and the ingredients float to him. Thinking back, Jacob doesn’t remember Newt ever using a wand.    
“Um, ah, Newt. I was just wondering. Is there a reason you don’t have a stick like the girls?”

Newt pauses instantly, his shoulders tensing up. Jacob grimaces. If he knew it was a sore subject then he wouldn’t have asked. 

“I just never got one. Never really had the chance, so I, uh, adapted.” Newt turns his head and shoots Jacob a strained smile. Jacob smiled back and moved onto another topic.

“So do we know exactly what is missing?”

 

Jacob feels he needs to press the issue when he spots a wanted poster in the trash. It’s when Newt is running around, delivering food to all his creatures. Jacob walks over and delicately extracts it from the bin and uncrumpled it. 

The picture moves. That’s the first thing that hit him. Then it’s ‘why is Newt so young in a WANTED POSTER.’ Then it’s the fact that Newt has a wanted poster.

“Uh, Newt!” Jacob walks over to where Newt was tending some hatchlings of a strangely colorful bird. 

Newt turns around grinning, only for the smile to fall off  his face when he sees what Jacob is holding. 

“What is this?”

Newt shoves past Jacob, snatching the wanted poster out of his hand and burning it without a word. He motions for Jacob to follow as he explains. 

“As a child I was raised by muggle, uh, no-maj parents. They knew about magic because of family ties and decided to adopt a magical child. They jumped through all the legal loopholes, only to discover that raising a magical child was quite difficult. So they asked me never to do any sort of magic. And I didn’t, for a good six years.” Newt led Jacob to a part of the tent they had yet to visit, covered in snow and with few creatures wandering about.

“I didn’t know at the time that this was very bad for a wizard, not until I received my letter inviting me to Hogwarts, the magical school of Great Britain. To go to school one needs a wand, a conduit for your magical ability, but when I went to get mine, no wands even responded to me. It was as if I had no magical ability at all. So I was sent to Hogwarts without a wand. It’s there I first heard the term Obscurus.” As Newt and Jacob trudged through the snow, Newt kept his eyes fixed on the ground, pointedly not looking at Jacob. 

“An Obscurus is a wizard who suppresses their magic enough that it separates from them, becoming it’s own dark being. They rarely live past 10, and never past 15. I nearly killed my best friend at the age of 11 because of me being an Obscurus.” At this Newt stopped, still glaring at the ground. He looked up, looking around before spotting something and moving in a particular direction. 

“The ministry took me into their custody and held me there as an anomaly for two years before I escaped with my case and some creatures they were holding. I’ve been on the run ever since.”

Jacob was staring at Newt so intently during this entire tale, he barely noticed when they stopped. “This is the Obscurus of a young girl I met in Sudan. She wasn’t lucky like me.” Newt turned to look at Jacob. “You can leave if you don’t feel safe, but I will not allow myself to be captured again.”

Jacob smiled at him. And then clapped him on the back. “If you think that’s what will scare me away after all this, you have another thing coming.”

* * *

 

Tina never realized. She had to be told. It was when Newt stepped out of that case and suddenly seven wizards where shooting spells at him she realized something was going on. 

Newt, while a talented wizard, could not avoid every spell and was hit and found himself bound neck to toes in chains, lying on the ground.

“What’s going on?!” Tina demanded, looking around the room.

Graves lowered his wand. “That,” he gestured at Newt, “I believe, is what killed the senator, Miss. Goldstein.” Porpentina froze.

“What?”

A wizard from the crowd spoke up, wand raised and british accent clear. “That creature is a wanted criminal. He escaped custody from the Ministry of Magic a decade and a half ago and we’ve been chasing him ever since. He’s probably the Obscural that killed Senator Henry Shaw Jr.” Tina was frozen, thoughts whirled around in her head. Newt an Obscural? Impossible! He’s almost thirty! And when could he have killed a man?

She was broken out of her trance when the same binding spell was cast on her. “You are under arrest for aiding in the murder of Senator Henry Shaw Jr., Porpentina Goldstein.”

She lied on the ground, stunned as Auror moved to collect her and Newt when she realized several things. 

  1. The little green thing that Newt always had hiding behind his lapel was climbing up her sleeve.
  2. Jacob was still in the suitcase.
  3. She had to save Newt.



 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man


End file.
